


Le début de la fin

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Le fin du fin [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Gothic, Incest, Inspired by Crimson Peak (2015), Sibling Incest, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), prequel to Le fin du fin, references to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: What happened to Rey and Ben the night Luke Skywalker died.





	Le début de la fin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le fin du fin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503694) by [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers). 



> This story is a prequel to the Finnreylo Crimson Peak AU _Le fin du fin_. This oneshot should be read after reading Chapter 33 of that story; it provides more background for events mentioned there. It is also hugely spoilerific. You can read this without the context of that story (it's still pretty hot, especially if you enjoy reading about Rey and Ben as siblings) but this one will make more sense if you've already read that one.
> 
> Please note that in this story Rey is 15 and Ben is 25, so she may be considered underage depending on your culture. I have chosen not to use the Underage Archive Warning, although I have included it in the Additional Tags and I include this warning here. If you have an issue with this age gap please close this and go read something else.

_The context for this story: The year is 1896. Rey and Ben’s mother has been dead for years, and their father Han has been very ill and is on his deathbed. About two weeks before the events of this story, Uncle Luke came back to England from Philadelphia to care for Han. Ben has been living there with him for ten years, in a situation that hasn’t yet been made clear in the main story, but Ben is clearly traumatized. Luke plans to take Rey back with them after her father dies. Ben refuses to let Rey touch him and he won’t speak to her, although every night he crawls into bed with her and they sleep together; he returns to his own bed before the morning so Luke doesn’t find out._

_Han died earlier on this night. Luke was with him, and he went to tell Rey, finding Ben in bed with her. He assumed that they were being intimate (they were not), and attacked Ben with a sword that was hidden in his walking stick. Rey and Ben ran out of the house and Luke chased them; they ran to Kyber Peak, which is a high area on the hill, through a small woods, to hide in a cave. Luke found them and attacked them again, and Rey pushed Luke off the peak cliff, killing him. This story depicts the immediate aftermath._

* * *

Ben lifted his sister up, as gently as he could, and carried her down the path, through the woods, across the park, and back into the house. He was thankful for the clear night and full moon, which lit their way from the peak back to the manor house. It was cold but the ground was soft, and he was able to wipe most of the mud from his bare feet on the mat just inside the front door.

Rey was filthy - they both were - from their scramble outside; it had rained the day before and she was caked in mud. Ben was aware that he would need to clean her and put her in fresh clothes before tucking her back into bed. She was still insensible, singing to herself in his arms and not responding to his hushed questions, and he could tell that she wouldn’t be able to take care of herself. He would have to do it - him, Ben, who couldn’t even take care of himself. After the warnings from Luke about her, that all he would ever be able to do was to hurt her, even if he tried to treat her well, Ben was terrified. Hurting Rey was the last thing he wanted to do.

He would be strong.

He carried her straight to the bathroom, and drew a bath, water as hot as his cold hand could take. While the tub filled he pulled her nightdress over her head, taking care not to transfer more mud from the dress onto her already grubby hair. She stood, eyes closed, and let him do it. He tried not to pay attention to her naked body, but she was warm and he was curious. He’d never seen a real naked woman before. Hux had shown him photos, once, but those women had been older, their attitudes lurid; nothing like his sister was now, young and innocent and beautiful and so very sad. Luke had frequently lectured about the dangers of women, the dangers of Rey in particular, and Ben had absorbed every word even though he wasn’t sure he believed all of them. He reached behind her and gently pulled out the pins holding her three buns and her hair fell, tangled and marred by the occasional leaf, well past her shoulders. He pulled his fingers through the strands and she leaned against him and cried.

Rey wasn’t able to follow his instruction to climb into the tub, so he picked her up again, trying desperately to ignore how wonderful her soft, warm skin felt against his hands, and placed her carefully into the water. After a moment the pleasant heat seemed to revive her and she opened her eyes, scrubbed at her face, glanced down at herself and then at him.

“You’re filthy,” she declared. “Get in here with me.”

He considered saying _no_. He should. Being naked with his sister was something that Luke had warned him against specifically, many times. That if he were to be alone with her, naked with her, he could only hurt her and she would end up hating him, forever. It wouldn’t be worth the pain. But he had missed her so much, over the previous ten years, and she was here now, beautiful and entreating, and he was finally beginning to feel like he could be around her without falling apart. He also cared more about what she thought of him than he ever cared about Luke. So he stood up from where he crouched, removed his own muddy nightclothes, and climbed into the tub, facing her.

They sat together and soaked, and the dirt pulled off their skin and floated, like brown mist, through the water. After a while, when the water was starting to cool off, Ben took a cloth and quickly rubbed it over his sister’s arms and legs, then over his own, removing the last of the dried mud from both of them.

Rey had leaned back in the tub and was singing again, that same old folk song she always seemed to be singing, the one about the Lady and the elf-knight. He’d remembered their mother singing it to them when they were children, back when Rey was a baby and a toddler and a small child. His little sister would sit on his lap among the flowers and the butterflies and he would tell her stories about the rabbits and chipmunks to make her laugh, and Mother would sing.

“I had the most terrible dream,” Rey breathed, her eyebrows pulled together and the corners of her mouth turning down. “I dreamed that Father died and Luke found us sleeping, and then he chased us up to Kyber Peak and I pushed him off the cliff.”

Ben, squeezing the dirty water out of the cloth, froze. A tear made its way from under the lid of her eye and tracked down her cheek. Her face was dirty; he hadn’t washed her face, and it was dirty. He dipped the cloth back into the water to moisten it, then leaned over and wiped the tear, and the smears of mud across her cheek. He wiped her face until it was clean. She leaned into his hand and sighed.

“It wasn’t a dream, was it,” she said, her face collapsing and more tears escaping. Too many tears. Ben tried to gather her in his arms, but he was large and the tub was small and they were both naked and it was awkward. So he pulled away from her and climbed back out of the tub, then picked her up, naked and wet and wiggling like a selkie, and carried her back to her room, ignoring the towels and leaving their clothes in piles on the cold tile floor.

He set her on the bed and she clambered to the middle of it, pulling the blankets up over herself. They would be damp, but she didn’t seem to care. Ben went looking for a clean nightdress, and once he found one he brought it back to her but she was otherwise occupied.

Rey’s eyes were closed but she wasn’t sleeping; her hands were moving under the covers. Ben was certain he knew what she was doing. She was touching herself; she was masturbating. Luke had warned him against this, too. He’d been forbidden from doing it himself, and although it hadn’t stopped him it did leave him feeling guilty. But his sister seemed to have no shame, and as he watched her she opened her eyes and gazed at him, her expression dreamy.

“Sometimes when I can’t sleep, when I’m upset,” she said, through panted breaths, “I do this, and it helps me feel better.”

Ben could only stare. He was aware of his own nakedness, and of his cock, which was showing far too much interest in his younger sister than was proper. Luke would be horrified. Ben was horrified himself, but then Rey moaned and his horror was overridden by a desire to take care of her, to help her feel good.

As though reading his mind, Rey called to him. “Ben, please, hold me. I’ve missed you so much and you won’t even talk to me. I love it when you come to me at night, it’s the only time I’ve felt happy since you left. Please hold me now, we can sleep again. Please.”

He couldn’t say no, and he didn’t want to. So he crawled into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, and she sighed and moaned and after a moment she cried out and pushed her body against his, and then she was still. Ben allowed himself to relax, but after a moment his sister started moving again.

“It feels so good,” she breathed, “and sometimes I can make myself do it two or three times.”

He watched her face, and she watched him, and after a minute she murmured, “help me,” so quietly he wasn’t sure she said it at all. But then she said it again, and again he thought to himself that he should say _no_ , he should leave, go back to his own room and lock the door. Because she’s his sister and she’s so young and they’re naked and Luke always said that this behavior would only lead to pain. But as Ben considered he realized that he could smell Rey, the scent of whatever was between her legs. It was musky and sweet and made him think of rabbits and fur, and he wanted it. So instead of saying _no_ he said, “I don’t want to hurt you.” Which was true.

Rey laughed, and took one of his hands from where it held her around her shoulder, formed it into a fist and then pulled his forefinger out, giving the tip a squeeze. “The first words you speak to me in ten years and you’re saying you don’t want to hurt me. Silly brother; I don’t think you could ever hurt me, even if you tried.” And she pulled his hand back under the covers and between her legs. He felt hair, coarse hair similar to that between his own legs, and then there was skin, warm and slick. And then his finger was _inside_ , a soft tunnel of flesh that embraced him, a sensation that left him breathless.

Rey gasped, and gripped his wrist with one hand, holding his hand still while she writhed on his finger and used her other hand to rub herself on the outside. There were stars around the edge of Ben’s vision and he was afraid he might pass out when the muscles inside her moved, and she cried out again, cried his name as a wave of slick came out of her and ran down his knuckle.

They didn’t stop. Ben put a second finger inside her, finding a soft bundle there that seemed to be especially sensitive, and Rey encouraged his head down to her chest, where he discovered that she very much enjoyed having his mouth on her breasts. He licked and sucked her nipples while he massaged inside her, and by the time she’d cried his name four times, Ben had decided three things. First, that Luke Skywalker was an idiot and that anything his old uncle had ever said to him could safely be disregarded. Second, that his sister’s orgasms were the most marvellous things in the world and that he would gladly help her have them whenever she wished. Third, that he would do anything within his power to keep her safe and happy for the rest of both of their lives. He would never leave her again; he would be with her, always.

Finally, Rey seemed satiated, and she helped him pull his hand out of her. His fingers were wet, and they smelled like her, that scent that had encouraged him to touch her in the first place. She watched him as he lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, and her juices tasted as delicious as they smelled. He decided he wanted to taste from the source, and again it was as though his sister read his mind because she nodded and scooted up the bed to rest on the pillows, and he maneuvered himself down, into the dark warmth of the blankets. He couldn’t see but he could smell, and he could feel, and in moments he was familiarizing himself with his new favorite place. After his first tentative licks Rey had said that she wasn’t sure she could do it again, but Ben proved her wrong; with some encouragement and guidance from her he found a way to make her feel good, and she cried his name three times before she finally pushed his face off her and pulled him back up her body.

That was when they kissed, and it felt like coming home. Rey licked his face and into his mouth, like a little animal, and he pushed his fingers in her hair and held her head as he touched his lips to every part of her that he could reach. He was so focused on her, on kissing her and watching her face that he didn’t notice when her hands wandered down and grasped his hips - and then she was sliding his cock into herself, still so slick and warm. He cried out and drew away, sitting back on his knees and clutching his head in horror.

Rey gasped in shock at his rejection, and then her face twisted up and she began to cry.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, gathering her into his arms. “I don’t want to hurt you. I just don’t want to hurt you.” He couldn’t stop saying it; everything up to that point had felt so good, and now he was afraid again.

She wriggled out of his arms and pushed him onto his back, then straddled his hips, rubbing herself against his erection. It did feel very good, to him. “You won’t hurt me, Ben,” she insisted through her tears, as she maneuvered herself over him. He could feel the tip of his cock as it notched in her opening. “I don’t think you could.” She laid herself on his chest, brushed her face against him, and slowly slid downwards, taking his cock into her gradually as though to prove her point.

Ben was trying very hard not to think about Luke. How many times Luke had told him about the dangers of associating with women, about how he needed to stay away from Rey forever, how he would only bring her unhappiness, how sex was best avoided completely. As Rey moved above him, and he tried to move with her, to find some kind of rhythm between them, he decided again that Luke was wrong. He almost wished the man was still alive, so he could see them now, and they could show him exactly how wrong he was.

He didn’t last long; the time Ben had spent pleasuring his sister had affected him strongly, and it was only a few strokes inside her before he pulled her off of him and spilled onto his stomach with a shout. It was better than any orgasm he’d ever given himself, in furtive moments in his shared room at Luke’s house in Philadelphia, when he had to be quiet lest he draw unwelcome attention. Rey was intrigued by his spend, which she pushed into with a finger and attempted to bring to her mouth, but there were some things Ben knew from experience, and he grabbed her hand before she was able to taste it. She pouted, but he was insistent, and he cleaned her finger and his stomach off with a rag before wrapping himself around her, exhausted. They were both fast asleep within minutes.

* * *

Light was streaming in through the window by the time Ben woke up. He was in his sister's bed, and he immediately panicked, because if Luke were to find him there he would get a beating, he knew, and he hated those. Not so much the pain; he was used to the pain. They were demeaning. Luke was old and weak and Ben was strong, but Luke beat him and he couldn't stop him, and that gave other people ideas and he couldn't stop them either.

Ben began to panic but then there was a soft warmth against his cheek. It was Rey’s hand, and she was smiling up at him as though he was the world, and he could feel the rest of her next to him, legs tangled under the blanket. He could smell her, too, her own scent and the one they made together, and he remembered last night, all of last night, and he laughed. It was the first time he’d laughed in years; maybe since the last time he was with his mother and Rey on Kyber peak, so many years before.

No more Luke. No more Philadelphia, or Hux, or beatings. Just Rey. The rest of his life would be Mustafar and Rey, and he laughed and cried with relief.

“Ben!” Rey cried in delight, echoing his laughter. “I love your voice; you sound like yourself again, and I love it.” She pulled him in for a kiss, and his heart swelled with joy.

But there were immediate biological needs to attend to. He started to get out of bed, and Rey asked him where he was going, and he discovered that his tongue was tied again. She should go too, though, so he pulled her along and she made a soft noise of understanding as they walked into the bathroom. Ben stood as he urinated into the bowl; he could feel Rey watching, her interest in his body and how it works, and it felt strange and wonderful and intimate. Luke would hate it, so Ben loved it.

He stepped back and went to wash himself in the basin, and Rey took his place, sitting on the toilet, yawning and scratching her head vigorously with both hands. Her hair was a mess and her urine made a delightful sound in the bowl, and Ben couldn't help but laugh again. She grinned sleepily and climbed into the tub to clean herself at the tap.

As she did so, and Ben watched her, she eyed the floor with suspicion.

“The nightclothes are gone,” she said, using a cloth to rub thoroughly between her legs. “Holdo’s been here; she must know. We have to kill her.”

Rey's leap in logic gave Ben whiplash, and he did the only thing he could think of doing; as soon as she turned off the tap he lifted her up and ran with her, damp and giggling, back into the bedroom. He tossed her gently onto the bed, spread her legs, and pushed into her with a moan. Of course his cock was hard again. Would it ever not be hard? She squeaked, and sighed, and Ben found his voice.

“Don’t kill Holdo; at least wait to see what she says. Besides, she doesn't know anything. Luke found us and chased us to the Peak. We fought; he fell. That's what happened. Right?”

Rey bared her teeth, and Ben’s cock jerked inside her. “ _I_ killed him,” she corrected him with a growl.

Ben kissed her soundly and thrust into her three times. That seemed to soften her, a bit.

“If you think about it again, you'll discover that he fell.” And he punctuated his statement by pushing up her knees and thrusting into her more deeply. She moaned and replied, petulant but lovely. ”Fine. We tell her he fell. But you and I both know the truth.”

Ben buried his face in her neck. “You killed him for me.”

She nodded. “I did, and I would do it again. I will always kill for you.”

It was too much. He came inside her with a gasp, pulling out quickly when he realized what he’d just done.

Rey shrugged. “I'm due to bleed in three days; it's probably fine.”

But Ben cleaned her up anyway, encouraged her to push his spend out into the rag they’d used to clean up last night, and he wiped it all away. Then he pulled her on top of him, her body on his, limbs tangled. It wasn’t as close as being inside her, but it was enough.

“I’m going to stay,” he said, as he stroked her hair. “I’m going to inherit from Father, and I’ll take the title, and stay here. I may inherit from Uncle too, I don’t know, but we can liquidate that. I never have to go back there.”

“You never do,” Rey concurred.

“I want to marry you,” Ben said, and Rey laughed, a loud bark of a thing, and lifted her head up to stare at him.

“That’s ridiculous,” she said. “You can’t, and anyway, you’re my _brother_. Your blood is in my veins. You’re worth more to me than a hundred husbands ever could be. Even if we ran away, went somewhere else and pretended, we’d still be brother and sister. Nothing will ever change that, so why pretend?”

“But then we have to pretend not to.”

Rey laid her head back down on his chest. “That won’t be hard; nobody ever comes here. Missus Holdo, but if she found our clothes in the bathroom she already knows, and I will kill her if she says anything to anybody. Mister Canady, maybe. Uncle Lando, but now that Father is dead we might never see him. He owes Father money, did you know that?”

Ben shook his head. He had forgotten all about Mr Canady and Uncle Lando and was trying desperately to remember the pertinent details. But Rey was still talking.

“That’s it. The people in the village, I suppose, but they’re already frightened of us. Anyway, we can’t marry each other, we might need to marry other people.”

Ben gripped her tightly, and she gasped and smacked his shoulder. “Ow, not so hard!”

He let her go, with a cry of apology, and horror at the realization that he’d finally hurt her. But she held him, stroked him, told him he was good and fine and that it hadn’t hurt, she was just surprised, and after a while he was better.

“I don’t want you to marry anybody else,” he was finally able to say.

Rey actually laughed. “We have no money, Ben. Father spent it all, drinking and traveling and drinking. Did I mention drink? All of grandfather’s inheritance went into his liver. We have the house, which is collapsing, and we have the land, which is full of crystals but we have no way to get them. The mining equipment is all broken, but even if it still worked it’s out of date. I have some ideas, but no money to implement them. Ben,” she raised herself up again, looking him in the eye, “one of us may very well have to get married so we can get money.”

She took in his expression, which must have been beyond distraught, and softened. “Not for love, Ben. For money. Yes?”

He nodded, but he was unhappy. “Can we simply invite investors? Marriage for money is too complicated. I don’t want another person touching you.”

“I don’t particularly want another person touching you. But we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

"Maybe some old American rail baron will fall madly in love with you, marry you, and then immediately die, leaving everything to you.” Ben hoped some humor might counter his misery.

She laughed at that. “Oh, brother, please try to be a _little_ romantic. How about an Arabian prince? He kidnaps me to make me one of his harem, and I become his favorite, and he gives me all his money so I can build new mining equipment.”

That made him smile. “No harem, sister. If you marry, you’re the only wife. How about an African prince? With piles of gold, hidden from the Portuguese for three hundred years. He’s just waiting for a solid investment.”

Rey raised an eyebrow and wiggled her backside enticingly. “Hm, an African prince, how exotic. He shall have skin like mahogany and wear purple silk robes, and he’ll toss me gold coins whenever I need to purchase new nuts or bolts.”

The conversation was exciting, for reasons Ben didn’t understand, and he could tell that Rey was excited too. “I have a bolt for you, sister,” he murmured, “let me show you.” And he did, and she enjoyed it very much.

Far below Mustafar Hall, the Kyber crystals were awake, and listening.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @finnreylo on Twitter, leofgyth on Tumblr, and leoba on Pillowfort, come say hi!


End file.
